immortal love
by cutey999999
Summary: based on twilight but yeah my own plot. anyway please read and review. I love feedback.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Asylum

In the early spring of the year 1918, a young girl runs through the wheat fields of Mississippi. She's being chased by the townsfolk. At about the age of 19, she possessed the gift of foresight. She doesn't know why she was chosen to have this gift, but at the moment she thought it was more of a curse than any kind of gift she could receive. As she hears her name being called by her pursuers a thick sheet of sweat forms on her brow and her hair is caked in dirt and is greasy to the touch. She cringes just to think of it.

The next thing the girl knows is her foot lands in a ditch and she falls forward. She grits her teeth in pain as she tries to get up, to run. However, she looks behind her and sees that her ankle is either sprained or broken. She can't tell. The only thing she knows now is that she needs to keep running, needs to escape or they'll send her to an asylum on the outskirts of town. She heard her mother and father talking about it before her and her little sister went to bed. At first her mother put up a fight in the argument that took place that night but her father had convinced her mom that she was a monster. "This girl isn't natural." He told his wife. "We need to send her away."

It wasn't fair. This poor girl never asked for this, this curse to be bestowed upon her, and now she was being punished for it because these close minded-people couldn't understand her plight.

As she began to crawl, a boot fell in front of her face, stalling her progress. She looks up into the face of her father. His drown hair matted to his face and sweat covering his face and body. She looked at him with anger in her eyes as he spoke.

"Well, well Elsa. It looks like the chase is over. It's time to come with your daddy now." The man held out his hand but the only thing Elsa did was spit at his feet. That angered her father and he slapped her across the face for her transgression. "That was a warning Elsa. Don't make me do that again."

Elsa spit out the blood that was forming in her mouth to the side and spoke. When she did, it was like a wind chime, light and musical. "You are no father of mine. You decided to run me out of my home and send me away for what I was given. For something you don't understand. I pity you." The man brought his hand back again and when Elsa never flinched he struck her even harder than before. When she never cried out the man formed a fist and punched her straight in the jaw and when he heard a crunch, he smiled maliciously. He got up then and started kicking her in the stomach.

As he did this, the men of the town caught up to the leader and just stared at what was happening to this girl. She was being beaten mercilessly by the man she called father. One boy in particular stepped out of the crowd and stared at her with tears in his eyes. All of them just stood there and did nothing as their leader kicked and beat his daughter with nothing but a smile on his face.

Elsa looked up into the face of the boy and just stared at him with one eye open. Her other eye had been so swollen from the man's punches that it had stayed closed on its own accord. It was only then that the boy, only a year older than Elsa herself stepped forward and spoke. "That's enough sir. You'll kill her if you keep going! If you do that sir we'd have to arrest you too and send you to prison. No woman deserves this punishment." When the man never stopped the men took him by both arms and took him away from the broken and beaten girl.

The boy knelt down beside Elsa and spoke to her. "I'm sorry Elsa. It was never supposed to get so outta hand like that." Elsa simply looked up at the boy and smiled at him the best she could. "It's ok." And with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep hoping to at least dream of a better world.

Elsa began to open her eyes hoping to be home in her bed but what she saw was nothing but a white room with a small bed and white sheets covering the mattress. When she tried to move her hands, she found she couldn't. She looked down at her sides and found they were bound by leather straps and buckles tied to the bed.

Elsa began to thrash and cry out, her long hair covering her eyes and face. She cried out for help and she got her wish when the door opened and an old man came walking through the door. He was dressed in a white lab coat and white shirt and white pants. He held a clipboard in his hands and when he looked at her, he had a sad look in his eyes. The man sat down next to her in the only chair that had been placed in the room. When he sat he gave her his name. The man's name was Cameron, at least that what it said on his name-tag. When Dr. Cameron got comfortable, she spoke to him.

"Where am I?" Her eyes alone pleaded with him to give her some answers. The old man smiled at her sadly and told her that she was in an asylum. Only then did she start crying. Not only did she cry, she sobbed. She screamed at the top of her lungs and cried for the life that had been taken from her. Cameron knelt down beside her and cupped her face in his hand. Elsa flinched from the freezing temperature of his skin. "You won't be here for long little Elsa. I promise you."

The look in that man's eyes told her everything that she wanted, needed to know. She knew that this man would be her savior. Cameron, the man with the amber eyes and freezing cold skin would take her away from this place. He would give her a new life to live. "Get some sleep child. I'll see to you in the morning." Only after she found there was nothing she could do about the bindings, did little Elsa succumb to the magic of sleep.

That night, she had a dream. No, it was a nightmare. No it was even worse. She knew she was having a vision. She could feel the environment around her; hear the trees blowing in the warm breeze. It felt too real to be just a dream. She saw two men in the woods. One was kneeling and the other was standing. One had amber eyes and the other...had eyes as red as the blood pumping through her veins. Those blood red eyes had a murderous look in them. Almost as if Cameron had done something in particular to piss him off. The man with the murderous red eyes was dressed in nothing but a fur coat made out of some kind of animal and tight swede pants with holes in the knees.

After a couple moments of staring the old doctor down, he spoke. "You took her from me old man." Cameron then spoke with a hint of humor in his voice. "She will never be yours Hans. She will not live the monstrous life you chose when you were turned. She will live a kind and prosperous immortal life. Of course she will make her mistakes but she will learn from them. Every vampire that chooses to does. If anything you were the weak one. You let the monster take over who you were. She will not. I have faith in her." He smiled at the red-eyed man and laughed at his misfortune.

The red-eyed man then roared at the top of his lungs and Elsa had to cover her ears to keep her from going deaf. The entire forest seemed to shake with fear as this man cursed the doctor from taking his next victim away from him. He then looked down at the doctor kneeling in front of him and grabbed his face with both hands. "Then I'll just have to find her and kill her then won't I?" And with that the man called Hans twisted Cameron's head to the side and tore it right from his shoulders. After the deed was done he looked up to the sky and whispered, "I'll find you little Elsa Amanda Frost. I'll find you if it's the last thing I do." Then Hans seemed to fade into nothing and then there was nothing but darkness.

The next morning when Elsa awoke from her vision the sunlight streamed in from the window behind her bed. She wanted to rub her eyes to get the sleep out of them but then she remembered that she was bound to the bed. Elsa started to cry but was interrupted by the old doctor once again. Cameron had his usual wardrobe on, the clipboard in his hand and a sad look in his eyes. There was something on the agenda for her today that much was clear. Elsa took her long locks in her hands and stroked them longingly. She looked at the man with a silent question in her eyes.

The doctor nodded sadly and with a heavy heart. It killed him inside to know that she was even here to begin with. But he knew about little Elsa and her ability to see the future. Cameron knew that she would be highly misunderstood. He knew that the people would send her here in fear of her ability.

"I'm sorry my dear little Elsa. I have to do this." Elsa knew the doctor had his own reasons for doing this but in all reality she loved her long hair. Her mother loved braiding it at night before she went to bed. With her father sitting in his rocking chair by the fire smoking his tobacco pipe. With that memory close in her heart she felt bile rise in her throat, but thankfully she kept it down. "It's alright." As she looked at the man before her take the shears out of his pocket she swore she saw tears in his eyes but they refused to fall.

Elsa noticed a bunch of small things about Cameron that really unnerved her. The fact that his skin was ice cold, the color of his eyes, and then the paleness of his skin. The color of his skin was like the color of the moon. Bright and pale and she thought he was sick. But she knew better than to ask the wrong question. So she kept quiet. Elsa had a feeling she would get the answers she needed to her questions soon enough.

As Cameron cut the long hair from her shoulders, he kept in mind to leave some for her. He knew what he had to do and he had to do it soon. He knew that the man was coming for her. Cameron had one very special gift. He was a vampire, and vampires were granted one special gift. If he were to touch a person, any one human or any other creature he was able to share a specific ability that the organism had. When the doctor touched Elsa's skin for the first time he was able to see the future in his own way. He was a powerful immortal but Cameron knew that his time was coming to an end.

He knew that the monster of a man called Hans was coming for his little Elsa and he needed to protect her in any way that he knew how. The good doctor knew he needed to change Elsa, make her one like him. It saddened Cameron to do this but Hans was too strong and too fast for her to escape him as a human. With the strength speed and agility as a newborn she would be able to escape him. She would be able to run to make a life for herself. To make the choices she needed to.

When he was done cutting Elsa's long hair Cameron looked down on the floor and then turned her to face him. He smiled at her then. Elsa kind of looked like a pixie with her hair cut short. "I'm sorry little Elsa for what I'm about to do to you. I do this only to protect you from him. He's coming and I'm not sure I'm strong enough to stop him. Please forgive me." And with that the good doctor bit into the young girl's neck. He took some of her blood but only a few drops and replaced it with the venom that would start the change. Cameron heard her grit her teeth in pain but she never cried out. 'She will be strong'. He thought. 'I will help her till he comes'. He promised to himself as well as any god who was listening. 'Just give me a place at your side when my time is up.' He prayed as he released Elsa from his bite. Elsa's lips formed into a smile as she felt the pain of a certain death run through her, in all reality she felt grateful.

"Thank you."


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Changing

'I knew there was something different about him.' Elsa thought when she was overcome by the sheer pain from the bite that Cameron had given her. Then just as her head hit the pillow, a searing heat ran through her entire body. It was the most painful thing she had ever felt in her life. More painful than when her father started beating her in the field when the townspeople caught her not two days ago.

'It feels like I'm on fire.' She screamed internally. Elsa wasn't sure if she was screaming to where she could be heard or not. The only thing she could really hear was her own erratic heartbeat in her ear. It was beating so fast that she thought she was having a heart attack. Maybe she was, she really didn't care at this point. Even if Elsa were to leave this place she would never be free of the ridicule and fear the people of this world held in their own hearts for her. She would rather be dead than go through that.

Camron watched as his patient was writhing in pain. Screaming at the top of her lungs and begging for it to stop. He knew that his little Elsa couldn't even hear herself scream. He knew that the only thing she would be hearing was her own heartbeat going out of control. Cameron could remember his own changing and how painful it was. It killed this poor man to do this to the young girl, but he wanted a better life for her. A life where she wouldn't be feared. He wanted her to have a family that wouldn't throw her away like the filthy mortals that raised her in their home. He knew he shouldn't talk about the humans with such disdain but it was times like these that he really wanted to tear someone's throat out.

The changes that were going through the young girls body was more than any one person experienced in a lifetime. Her heartbeat was going out of control like a wild stallion running in a field. His hoofs beating the ground like a sledgehammer. The heat running through her body was almost more than she could bear, but she knew she had to be strong. If her mother had taught her anything in this life it was to be strong and face the fears of these years.

Elsa knew she was screaming at the top of her lungs at this point because she could feel her throat going dry. She struggled to breathe as her heartbeat got faster and faster, like it was running its last lap. She could feel a certain thirst get more and more intense as the change progressed. The only thing that really scared her was that she didn't think it was for any water or anything else she was accustomed to.

Elsa could feel her body changing. Changing more than she ever experienced during her womanly cycle. After her body was done with its transformation, she could still feel the immense heat running all over her and the heartbeat in her chest. By now it slowed to a crawl. Little Elsa knew she was going to die any moment now. She knew that this life would be over in a matter of minutes. She knew that she would never be able to see her mother and her sister again even though she desperately wanted to. She felt the warmth of tears against her cheeks but they felt thicker than normal.

Elsa slowed her breathing to the point where she barley needed to anymore. The fire was still there but she knew it would end soon and for that she was grateful. She opened her eyes for only a moment and if she was surprised by the red tint in everything around her, she didn't show it. It was either she didn't want to or she didn't have the energy to. The doctor didn't know. Elsa looked up at him smiled and spoke only a few words. "Thank you." She whispered before her heart finally quit beating and her chest rose and fell for the last time. The young girl closed her eyes and fell on her pillow one last time as a human in a cruel world. Cameron dropped his head onto his forearms he placed on the bed beside the girl who looked to be sleeping and sobbed with no tears.

It wouldn't be long before she woke up not remembering who she was or why she's here in this room. He placed a hand on the girl's cheek and noticed that her skin was still hot to the touch. It didn't bother him though and he leaned up to kiss his little Elsa on the forehead. After, he stood and walked toward the door. Cameron knew he had some paperwork to fill out and he needed to make preparations for his new daughter to arise and begin her life anew. He also knew that he wouldn't need to worry about funeral preparations for the girl, for no one would be coming to retrieve the body before him.

The man tried to convince himself that he made the right decision in doing this; he tried to convince himself that there was so much more for this girl to live for, so much more to see as time went on in her immortal life. When he touched the girls skin that last time he saw her future. Cameron saw his little Elsa living with a good family made of vampires that lived off of animal blood; he saw her dancing and frolicking in the fields of the forest by her family's home. More importantly he saw her happy and in love. What he couldn't see was the face of his child's mate. It pained him to know that he would not be with her when she met her mate. It pained him to know that he would only have time to teach her the basics of being a vampire. He would only have time to introduce her to the new life she would live and the new diet that would provide her with sustenance and energy to survive until the end of time itself. As he walked to the door he smiled and as he turned the handle he looked back at the girl lying in the bed behind him. "Sleep well my little Elsa. I'll see you soon.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Life

It had been a couple days before Elsa even shifted in her sleep. Cameron had been checking up on his child, wiping away the blood tracks on her face. He sat with her and the girl shifted before rolling onto her side. She wound up breaking the leather straps that were supposed to keep her bound to the bed. He laughed at this and shook his head.

As Cameron sat in the chair beside her, he waited for her to open her eyes. He watched the girl and he found himself grateful for her to be resting because he knew that this was going to be the last time his little Elsa would get a good sleep. Then a few moments later, Elsa opened her eyes for the first time as a vampire. When he saw the red haze in her eyes he knew it was time to teach her how to live as a vampire.

Elsa for her part growled at the old man, unsheathed her fangs and scattered away from him, making her place on the far corner in the room. She needed to get away from his deceivingly kind gaze.

Cameron got up from his seat and walked very slowly to the frightened girl with his hands held up as a sign of surrender. "It's alright my little Elsa. I'm not going to hurt you." The girl in question hissed at the man and tried crawling further away but she hit her head on the ceiling and couldn't go any further. Cameron looked at her with sad eyes and whispered to her knowing she would be able to hear him. "Please Elsa. I swear to you I won't hurt you."

The young vampire looked at him with a confused look in her eyes. 'Is this man speaking to me? Is that my name?' She asked herself. And when she found that there was no one else in the room, she calmed down and crawled back down the wall to stand in front of the man. "I-is that my name?" She asked.

Cameron smiled and nodded his head. "Do you remember who I am?"

Elsa searched her memories as to who this man was to her. Just little clips of him entered her mind. One moment in-particular caught her eye. "Sire." She said quietly. "You're the man that created me."

The doctor nodded again but the smile left his face. He looked at her sadly and said, "It wasn't by choice my child I can assure you." Elsa looked at him with a confused look in her eye. Then she was struck with a vision. In it she saw a man running through the forest at an extremely high speed. The trees and grass whipped passed him as he ran toward his target. For some peculiar reason, little Elsa knew he was after her.

"Hans..." She said quietly. "He's after me." The doctor nodded once more. "Why?" Elsa asked confused as to why she was being hunted.

The man shrugged and told her, "He's someone from your past my child. You've seen him before and he has seen you. Your scent was intoxicating to him as a human so he decided to hunt you. Hans knew that when you were younger, you were too well protected, but now that you're here, he's come back and coming for you. I changed you in hopes that I would be able to teach you the basics of being a vampire. I'm here to teach you the speed and agility of a vampire, but I'm also here to introduce you to the new diet you will need to take into account to survive." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his fading amber eyes.

"Where do we start Sire?"

That night, Cameron was able to take her away from the hospital and they both ventured into the forest. They walked through the trees and over overgrown roots. Elsa was amazed at what her new senses provided her with. A keen sense of sight as well as touch and smell, and her hearing was better than ever. She could hear everything from the breeze to the bugs crawling far below in the grass. She could see every detail there was to all the trees lined up in the forest. She could smell...she could smell...blood.

The thirst that was present in her throat was more than she could bear. The red in her eyes faded into black as her hunger took over. Before the older vampire could react, Elsa ran off into the distance to find the source of this sweet marvelous scent.

With only the thirst on her mind she didn't pay attention to the speed of which she was running. She was like a blur running across the forest floor. When she found the source of the delectable scent, she tilted her head ever so slightly in confusion. The newborn vampire stared at the vision before her; a small village with very few people present in it. She listened to the heartbeats of every mortal in the village and she set her sights on the first house she could find.

When all the other people went into their houses, little Elsa crept up to the house and came face to face with the man who was inside. The man's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. "Elsa?" He spoke to her with baited breath. "What are you doing here?" Mr. Frost reached out to the girl with a trembling hand. "The doctor at the asylum sent a letter that told me you were dead." When his hand came into contact with her skin, he snatched it away and held it to his body.

Elsa seemed to go to a faraway place then as she began to see a vision of her past. A vision of when she was human. The one that she saw was the one where her own father was beating her senseless. She didn't understand the reason why but she could remember feeling his punches to the face and his kicks to her stomach. How could this man beat his child? She thought as she returned to the present.

Elsa looked at the man in front of her with a malicious smile and a murderous look in her red eyes. "Hello father. Surprised to see me are you?"

Mr. Frost gasped as he heard nothing but pure hatred in his daughter's voice. For the first time in his life, this man knew what it was to be afraid. He backed up with his hands raised as a form of surrender. His voice trembled as he spoke. "N-now n-now Elsa, y-you don't wanna go around hurting anybody. It's not who you are. You d-don't have the stomach for it." Those were a poor choice of words for the man cowering against the wall of the front room.

All Elsa had to do was take a step forward and she was directly in front of the man she once knew as her father. "Maybe that was the case when I was human father, but not anymore. I'm not the weak little girl you beat unmercifully in the field not two days ago! You see, I'm a whole lot stronger than you now." She took the man's hand in her own and as she bent it to the side, she heard a crack in no time at all. Mr. Frost screamed at the top of his lungs in pain, and all little Elsa did was laugh. A cruel laugh erupted from her chest and it felt good. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to me. I'll make an example of you. Soon people will know what they get when they beat a defenseless girl with nothing but a smile on his face." The grown man started to sob as Elsa pushed him to his knees. First, she kicked his knee and when she heard it crack, she smiled. She then brought her foot to his stomach, not once, not twice, but three times. And with the strength Elsa now possessed, she was sure that at least two to three ribs had been broken. "Do you fear me now father?! Are you scared of little Elsa now?!"

Mr. Frost had tears running down his face at this point. He was afraid for his life. For his family's life. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He confessed his fear. "Y-yes, yes I'm scared. Please don't kill me Elsie sweety." The man sobbed to his vampire daughter. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me."

Elsa laughed a beautifully cruel laugh once more. This man knew that it was pointless to try and stop her now. The newborns eyes pierced into his skin as she looked at him and it made the man squirm and twitch. "You should've thought of that when you started beating me senseless dad. I'm not even mad at you for sending me away. It was probably the best decision you ever made for me. It was when you started kicking me around that I thought how much you weren't my father anymore. And my name is Elsa." She growled this out through gritted teeth and the she continued to speak normally.

"You're nothing to me now. Not even a speck of dirt under my foot, but I can't have you treating others the way you treated me for so long." Elsa bent down to where she was looking at him right in the eye. "Any last words old man?"

Mr. Frost started to stutter and all she could do was laugh. Elsa looked at her wrist and picked a small fly off of her. "Sorry dad. Wait no I'm not. I'm going to enjoy this." She growled and shot forward to bite down on the man's neck. It felt so good to have her bastard father's life drain through his body and into hers.

'In the end at least he was good for something.' She thought as she drank the blood passing between her lips. The man tried to fight but when he did that, Elsa brought her hands around the man's head and twisted it to where his neck broke. With the body limp in her arms, she could now enjoy her meal. She heard a gasp behind her and saw an intruder interrupting her while she was eating.

Mrs. Frost stood where the steps led to the upstairs rooms with nothing but a shocked look on her face and tears in her eyes at the sight of her daughter drinking her husband's blood. She wanted to scream but as she opened her mouth to do so, little Elsa blurred over to her and pinned her to the wall by her neck. She tried to speak but when she tried, the grip around her windpipe got tighter and tighter.

Mrs. Frost knew she was going to die by her daughters own hand this night. It was inevitable for what she and her husband did to her. The older Frost woman was one who believed in karma. What comes around goes around. Her father told her this when she was very young. If only she let her beliefs keep her strong. Maybe things would've ended differently.

She put a soft hand on the girl's hand that was around her throat and tilted her head to the side, barring her neck to the vampire's teeth. With this, Elsa tilted her own head to the side in confusion and lessened the grip on the woman's neck. "It's alright little Elsa. Go on, drink honey."

Elsa looked at her second victim with disbelief in her red eyes. Why was this woman letting her take her life? It didn't seem like that was the way to do things. The woman spoke to her one final time. "Go on Elsa baby girl. Do as mother says." With that one statement in mind Elsa surged forward and bit down into the skin of her mother's neck. If she knew who's life she was taking, she didn't show it in her eyes. It was all a dark haze to the newborn vampire. Elsa knew this prey wasn't going to fight back so she didn't feel the need to cause any extra pain to this one.

After Elsa felt the life drain from her victim, a searing pain coursed through her veins. Searing pain coursed through her body and a vision entered her mind and sight. A vision of the past. In a time when things were simpler and happier. She saw her mother and sister sitting in their room with her mother braiding her hair before she went to bed. She saw her mother reading her bed time stories and singing to her to help her go to sleep. She saw so many things, so many happy images flooding her mind and it made her want to scream. So that's what she did.

Elsa Amanda Frost looked at the ceiling of her childhood home and screamed at the top of her lungs. Elsa screamed and cried until her throat went dry once more. She screamed until the mere fact of her being her own parent's killer caused her so much pain. The emotional pain was too much. It was so much that it became a physical burn inside her body much like the one she experience during her change. The physical pain alone made her black out and faint.

Elsa's screams and then her silence brought the townspeople out of their homes wanting to see what the noise was all about. They stopped just outside the door when a lone figure came and ordered them to stop. "If you value your lives, don't go inside that house".

One boy alone stepped forward and convinced the man he would go inside to assist him. "Alright Dallas, but you have to promise me not to say a word to the rest of these people about what you see inside." Dallas nodded and followed the man.

Cameron and Dallas walked into the house and saw the carnage that Elsa had caused to the family. The boy gasped as he saw Mr. and Mrs. Frost lying dead on the wood floor of their home, and Elsa was unconscious on the floor. She looked to be dead with the paleness of her skin. Dallas knelt down beside the girl and touched her cheek. Like Mr. Frost, he took his hand away quickly and held it to his body. "What's happened to you Elsa?" Dallas asked his old friend.

Cameron looked down at her sadly and spoke to her unconscious form. "I'm sorry my little Elsa. I should've paid more attention to you." He said as he put a hand on Dallas's shoulder and made his way up the stairs. When he came down, he had the sleeping form of elsa's little sister in his arms. "Dallas, come here my boy." The young man did as he was told and looked at the doctor with tears flowing down his face. "Do little Elsa a service and take her little sister home with you. Take her away from here. Away from all this. She would want that for her sister." All Dallas did was nod and he took the little girl from his arms.

As Dallas walked out of the house, his face was covered in tears. The townspeople were asking him what went on inside that house, but he kept his word to the old doctor and didn't say a thing to them. As he walked away he turned back to look at the Frost house and a split second later, the inside was set on fire.

Dallas had a feeling that the old man had something to do with it and while the others were screaming and cowering at the sight he just stared at the flame and hoped that the doctor and Elsa made it out in one piece.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Teaching Mary Alice

When Dallas walked out of the house, Cameron saw his opportunity to cover up Elsa's one mistake. He found a box of matches on the kitchen table and took one out if it's package. He struck it and began setting multiple things ablaze; starting with the kitchen table.

Many meals were eaten here with the Frost family all together. The Mrs. would cook for her children while her husband was tending to the wheat fields just outside the town. When nothing but the bright fire could be seen, Cameron took Elsa into his arms and carried her up the stairs, with the matches in his pocket.

He first sought out Elsa's old room. He saw the bed; he laid the unconscious girl upon it and moved into her parent's room. Cameron ran downstairs to retrieve the bodies and once he got both of them into position, he took a match from the pack, lit it and threw it onto the beds. It was a slow burn and he had to wait at least a couple minutes before the fire caught on, but as soon as it did, Cameron flew into Elsa's room to retrieve her unconscious form. As he picked her up into his arms, he lit one more final match and flicked it onto her little sister's old bed.

Cameron heard the screams coming from the outside. Not wishing to be seen he looked towards the window in Elsa's and her sister's room and went crashing through it. Now the people were so drawn to the fire, trying to put it out to even notice the old doctor landing on his own two feet just outside the perimeter of the crowd. Cameron looked to the side of him and saw Dallas standing there. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Cameron then gave a single nod to the boy and when he saw an identical nod from Dallas he walked into the darkness with his child in his arms.

When Elsa awoke the next morning, she had a splitting headache and she couldn't remember what had happened the night before. She looked around her and when she recognized the forest by her childhood home she called out for Cameron. The man in question arrived moments later with a rather large buck across his shoulders. Caneron dropped the beast down in front of the girl and she jumped back.

Frightened by the sight before her, she asked her Sire one question. "Why are we here Sire?" She looked towards the trees as she spoke. "I scarcely remember this place. I think I used to come here as a child. Just to get away from my father."

Cameron wanted to look at the girl with anger in his eyes. He was angry with her. Angry that she ran off without him, angry that his little Elsa didn't remember a thing from the night before. He was angry but he didn't want to show it to her. His little Elsa didn't know of her mistake yet. She didn't know that she killed her mother and father, leaving her only sister out there in the world to fend for herself.

The elder was thankful that he found a home for the little girl but it was still the matter of fact that she had no one left of her own family. The old man looked at the young newborn with rage in his kind eyes. Elsa in turn scattered away from him until her back hit the trunk of a tree. "Do you honestly have no idea what happened last night?" He growled at her. "Do you honestly have no idea what you've done?!"

Elsa tried searching her memories for something, anything to tell her what happened the night before. When she could find no memory of her prior actions, she shook her head. Cameron just looked at her with a confused twinkle in his eye. This was odd for him to hear. Every other vampire remembers their first human kill. That is the reason why some turn to animal blood and some stay with the traditional human blood. But this girl, this newborn didn't even remember her first two kills.

"What do you remember?" Elsa once again searched through her mind as to what she DID remember from last night before the darkness took her. "I recall smelling something so delicious that I had to go see what it was. When I reached the end of the forest, I blacked out Sire."

Caneron just looked at this child with sad eyes now. He stood up and held out his hand to Elsa and said, "Come with me my little one." Elsa would never question her Sire's authority, so she did as she was told. They both ran at lightning speed towards the edge of the forest where Elsa herself stood not 24 hours ago.

The elder vampire pointed out to the charred remains of Elsa's childhood home. "Do you remember anything about that place?" Elsa squinted at the burnt down house and a look of shock entered her gaze. Elsa wanted to run to the burnt remains of her old home but Cameron held her back. Tears came to the old man's eyes at this point. He let a few fall as Elsa begged him to tell her what happened.

"Why was my home burnt down? Where are my mother and sister?! Where's my Katie!?" Finally a vision of the night before entered her mind's eye. "No..." Elsa whispered. She whispered so quietly that Cameron had to really listen to hear her. "NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The pixie must have fainted because the next thing she knows is that she's standing in a bright white room with nothing but a mirror in front of her. 'My father I could understand, but my mother?! She was innocent!' She screamed as she paced inside the room. 'No one is innocent little Elsa.' Elsa turned sharply to see who it was that spoke to her. The only thing she found was her reflection looking back at her. This thing had the same blood track marks on her face but blood red eyes. It was the monster within her. 'You're lucky you had the vision of your bitch mother when you did Elsa. If you didn't, I just would've gone upstairs to the bedroom and drained your little sister dry.'

Cameron could see the fight Elsa was having with herself. This was the way that vampires chose their way of life. If you lose the fight with the monster within yourself, you live the way of the nomads. You stay on human blood and feast to your undead hearts content. If you win the fight, well...it's not really much of a life when you're on your own, but at least Elsa had a chance to find her family; her reason for existing. Anyways, if you win the fight against the monster, you chose to feed off of animal blood and animal blood alone.

Cameron himself had chosen this way of life and lived it for...longer than any human or vampire could ever dream of living. He chose this life because he couldn't bear the thought of taking a life. Cameron knows of course that he has indeed taken a life himself, however he couldn't remember whose. No newborn is supposed to remember the lives they take, but Elsa was special. Elsa had the gift of foresight and it seemed that the change within her had given her ability a boost. Of course Elsa was able to see the future but now she was able to see the past. To a certain extent. Cameron didn't know how long this boost will last but he is sure that it won't last forever.

'You will not touch her!' Elsa yelled at the monster in front of her. It looked just like her but only with red eyes and a devious smile. Elsa's twin just laughed at her. 'Oh but I will, little Elsa, I just have to find her.' Elsa's reflection continued to laugh and mock her. It threatened to kill her little sister. Threatened to kill the only thing she had left tying Elsa to her family. The monster inside may have gotten her parents, her mother and her father, but it would not get her baby sister Katie frost. 'You... Will... Not... Have... Her!' Elsa screamed as she leapt at her reflection.

It seemed as if she leapt through the mirror itself because the next thing she knew, Elsa had her doppelgänger by the throat. The imposter just laughed and Elsa punched her in the face. 'You' Elsa punched her once, 'will' she punched her in the nose, 'not' once more in the cheekbone, 'have' once in the eye, 'HER!' Finally Elsa put both hands on the side of her monsters head, twisted and pulled with all of her strength; eyes closed tight.

After a couple minutes of the same tedious process Elsa heard a large pop and then she flew back from the force she was exerting. She opened her eyes and when she saw her own head in her hands and she jumped back. With blood covering her hands and face Elsa looked down at her own decapitated form and just starred at it. After a moment, she picked up the head and drop kicked it far into the distance, whispering as if to herself, "I will not let this control me".

When Elsa finished that statement, she saw Cameron standing in front of her once more. He wore a grin on his face so that must have meant he heard her last words to herself. "I will not let this control me Cameron. You chose me for a reason. So that I could live a life far away from here and far away from this oppression. I will not tarnish this gift you have given me." The old vampire could not be more proud of his little Elsa. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I know Elsa. I just want you to know that when the time comes, I only want you to look after yourself. The smell of human blood is intoxicating and will be a burden on you at first, but I have faith that you will learn to control that urge fairly soon." At that moment Elsa's mind decided to feed her with a vision. A vision of the future. A not so distant one.

Elsa could see the forest whipping around her; she could feel the trees and the ground under her feet as she ran. She looked down at herself and saw that the clothes she was wearing were not her own. Elsa saw long jeans with holes torn in the knees. She was also barefoot in the vision. Not caring whether or not she stepped or tripped on any of the roots showing in the dirt. When Elsa heard herself speak it was not her own voice reaching her ears. It was a male voice. One that she recognized from a past vision. "I know where you are now Elsa. I'm coming for you." He spoke, the environment around him looking very familiar.

When the vision had subsided, Camron took her over to a tree trunk and she sat upon it still a little shaken from what she just saw. The old doctor was full of concern when he asked Elsa, "What did you see?" Elsa looked at him worriedly and when she was about to speak, a voice interrupted her. "Why she saw me of course." A sickly sweet male voice echoed through the trees.

The man known as Hans now stood before them high above in the trees of the forest. "I knew I'd find you sooner or later little Elsa. Unfortunately it was a little later than I would've liked. But no matter, I'll still make you mine. If not I'll have to dispose of you and your disgrace of a Sire." Elsa moved behind Cameron and peeked over the man's shoulder to get a good look of him. "She's not going anywhere with you Hans. Elsa already made her choice."

Hans just tsked and said, "Well that there is a shame. We could've lived such a nice long life together. We could've seen the world Elsa. Feasted on some of the most delicious blood known to man, but now I see that you have chosen to feast on disgusting animal blood. Now I see you chose to be a coward just like him." Hans pointed to the man standing in front of her. Protecting her from the nomad vampire like he always had. Cameron took a deep unneeded breathe and spoke again. "Elsa, remember what I told you?" When he felt a nod against his shoulder he continued. "I only want you to look after yourself. I want you to run." Elsa gasped and said, "No Cameron. I want to stay with you." Cameron chuckled. "Well there is a first time for everything I suppose, but you need to go now. Let me take care of him."

The sweet newborn shook her head, feeling more tears on her face. "No, I won't leave you." She yelled hoping that the loyalty she had for him would let her stay by his side. "I said GO Elsa!" The elder shouted as he pushed her far away from him. Elsa's back hit a tree with a huge amount of force. She fell to her knees and just as she was about to run back to him, Cameron turned around and looked at her with black as night eyes and his fangs out ready for battle. "RUN!" He yelled just as Hans launched himself in the air.

Elsa did as she was told and ran as fast as her little feet would carry her. She closed her eyes and just ran. Not caring where it would lead her. When Elsa opened her eyes next, she could feel a breeze against her already cold skin. It didn't bother her of course considering the fact she preferred the cold. She could also see clouds and feel a small amount of rain touch her skin.

When Elsa looked up she saw a large amount of trees and the scent among them was the best she had ever smelled. "Where am I?" She whispered to no one in particular. When she heard multiple footsteps in the dirt she quickly turned and saw two men with tan skin and short black hair walking up to her. "You're on Quileute land leech, I suggest you run." One of the men growled at her. The frightened newborn heeded his word and turned and ran towards a clearing in the trees. Elsa made sure to look behind her to make sure the wolves weren't following her.

She ran until she hit something. It must have been a boulder because it was a whole lot bigger than she was and it seemed to be immovable. When she opened her eyes, she looked up into the face of a man with a quirky smile and amber eyes. Amber eyes like her Sire, except these ones were brighter whereas Cameron's were faded. "Hey there little pixie!" The man greeted her happily. "Where did you come from?"


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New Family

Elsa wanted to run but she seemed to be rooted to the spot. Not knowing what to say however kept the girl quiet. The giant held out his hand and said, "Names Alex. Alex Vandoll." Elsa turned her head to the side and slowly held out her own hand, giving her first name. "Elsa." She chose to give him that name because that's the name her Sire gave her. It's the name her creator gave her. "Nice to meet ya Elsa." The girl looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

When Alex saw the girl's eyes he frowned and called out a single name. "Bengamin." He yelled out into the woods. Another man seemed to appear out of nowhere. "What is it son?" Alex nodded over to Elsa and said, "This is Elsa. I think she's a newborn." Bengamin looked at Elsa and she shifted a little uncomfortably. He walked over to her and put a hand under her chin. "Look at me Elsa. I promise I won't hurt you."

The same voice...this man had the same kind voice as her sire. Elsa did as she was told and looked up into the eyes of a kind man with pale skin and bleach blond hair. "It appears to be that way Alex. Thank you for calling me." Alex just smiled and said, "Anytime dad. Do you know where the others are?"

Bengamin thought for a moment and said, "Yes. Mary was looking for you actually. She just finished her hunt. Steve and Mathew are with Charlotte. They were following me when you called and should be here any second."

As if on cue, a woman and two boys appeared out of the trees. They were all so beautiful. "What is it my love?" The woman thought to be Charlotte asked the man in front of her. "Charlotte, boys, this is Elsa. She ran into Alex a little while ago." Charlotte walked to Elsa and hugged her tight. "Wonderful to meet you Elsa." Elsa for the first time in a long time it seemed felt warmer than she had ever been in her entire life as a mortal. When Charlotte let go, she looked all around and asked, "Are you all alone dear?" Elsa nodded and said, "Yes ma'am. My Sire and I were separated. Another vampire was hunting us and he saved me. I don't know whether he's still alive or dead."

Charlotte looked shocked as Elsa told her story. "Oh my goodness you poor dear." The mother exclaimed as she took the newborn into her arms once more. "Would you like to stay with us?" At that moment Elsa blacked out into a vision. It was the same one she saw her first night at the asylum.

Tears came to the girl's eyes but would not fall as she once again watched her Sire get beheaded by the nomad. Elsa moved her hands up quickly to cover them, not wanting to worry the others.

Charlotte's voice rang through her ears just as the vision ended. "You alright dear?" The motherly figure asked her. Elsa didn't want to tell her what was going on through her mind's eye. She kept silent, but when she looked to the right of her, the bronze hair boy, Steve she thinks his name is, is staring at her rather intently. It makes her shift her feet a little uncomfortably.

Charlotte realized what her son was doing and scolded him. "Steve Johnathan Mason Vandoll, you stop that now!" The boy in question ducked his head and Elsa looked very confused. "Um I'm sorry but what's going on?" Bengamin glared at his first born, and spoke to the confused vampire. "I'm sorry Elsa, our son Steve has the gift of telepathy. He can read minds and he can be a bit intrusive at times. Apologize please Steve." The boy in question looked up and did as he was told. "Sorry Elsa. It's ok though. You can tell them." Charlotte looked at Steve, then back at Elsa. "Tell us what dear?" At that moment, a blonde girl appeared from within the trees. "Hey guys. What's going on? Who's this?" Alex smiled and kissed the girl on the cheek. "Sorry Mary. This is Elsa. She just ran into me a few minutes ago."

Alex got Mary up to speed. Steve once again advised Elsa to tell his family about her vision. 'Alright fine.' She thought as she glared at the boy knowing he would be able to read her thoughts. "Thank you for telling me that your son had a gift. I do as well. I have visions. Visions of the future and ever since I was turned, I started seeing the past. I had a vision of my past with my Mother and sister when I fed from her."

Tears came to Elsa's eyes as well as Charlotte and Mary's when Elsa told her story. "The last vision I saw was one I've seen before. My Sire, the man who created me, was killed. He was killed by the one hunting us." She wanted to cry after everything she went through but she knew better.

Elsa continued on telling her part of how she got to where she was. "Before he attacked us, my Sire told me to run. I begged him to let me stay and fight with him, but he turned me away. In the last vision I had, he told me to live. He told me to live a happy life and be happy with my new family." Elsa ducked her head to avoid the gaze of the Vandoll's.

After a moment of looking at the ground, Elsa felt a pair of arms around her shoulders and when she looked up, she was met with Charlotte's shoulder. At first Elsa didn't know what to do. She had just met this woman a couple of minutes ago and now she was telling her life story. Maybe Charlotte had her own gift; the gift of making someone so comfortable to be around her. After feeling that motherly warmth surround her once more, it reminded her of her own mother. Elsa started to sob tearless as she grasped onto the older woman

She clutched at the Charlotte's back trying to find some anchor to the world. Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs and cried. The older woman smoothed Elsa's hair back and made soothing shush noises in the girl's ear. The young girl could barely stand and when her own weight was too much for her, she slid down onto her knees and cried some more in Charlotte's arms. Charlotte and the rest of the Vandoll's stood by the young girl as she cried; for they knew what she was going through. Not necessarily the losing a family member or losing a Sire, but for the loss of self.

Charlotte held the girl in her arms and comforted her. "It's alright Elsa. How about you stay with us?" Elsa looked up into Charlotte's bright amber eyes with tears that would never fall as she questioned her. "Is it alright with everyone else? I really don't want to intrude on you and your family." Charlotte chuckled and said, "Oh it's nothing darling, I'm sure everyone would love a little sister running around the house."

Alex chose this time to speak up. "Yeah I'm sure a little pixie like you would be loads of fun". Elsa smiled at the bear of a boy and nodded her head. "Thank you all so much." She got up off of the ground and smiled at the family of vampires standing all around her. When she saw the tear stains on charlotte's shirt she gasped and said. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry about your shirt!" The other woman waved the girl off and told her that there was nothing to worry about. This had happened a lot in the past.

Elsa looked to the sky after a moment and thought to herself knowing Steve wouldn't look in on this one. 'Thank you Cameron.'

Just then Elsa and the Vandolls heard footsteps coming toward them. Most of them, Elsa, Alex, and Mary, covered their noses in disgust. Bengamin, Charlotte, Steve and Mathew, all stood up straight and kept their guard up as the intruder or intruders came closer. A boy with short black hair was accompanied by a rather large grey wolf. The boy and Bengamin just stared at each other for a good moment before the vampire spoke. "William Bjorgman, what brings you to these parts?"

The boy sneered and the wolf growled at him before conversing. "I see you have a new member of your coven Bengamin vandoll. You know the laws of the treaty between our kind and yours." Bengamin walked closer to the young boy and spoke again. "You misunderstand William. No member of my family changed this young girl. She came to us from down in the south. Running from a hunter." He said matter of fact-ly. William huffed and said to the vampire family. "Still, the seasons are changing and the people are starting to become suspicious of your presence. I think it's time you and your 'family' moved on Bengamin."

The man in question nodded and turned to his family. "William is right everyone. It's time we moved on from this place." Mary spoke. "But why dad, we haven't once trespassed onto their land, nor have we ever drank a single drop of human blood. You raised us better than that." Bengamin smiled at his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know Mary, but the years are going by so fast and the people are starting to suspect you're not who you claim to be. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to come back here when all the people have lost all memory of us or they have moved on to the next world."

Elsa blacked out into a vision. She herself knew it would be many years until they returned, but in the vision she saw the same forest that they were standing in now, but there was more to it. Elsa heard two voices in this vision, one was indeed her own. The other was a beautiful young girl. Elsa didn't know what to make of this at first but when she saw the girls face she was spell bound.

This girl had bright Blue eyes, a heart shaped face, and long strawberry blonde hair falling just passed her shoulders. Elsa was in a tree, looking down on this girl, chuckling that she was unable to find her. The girl was looking all around. She closed her eyes and spoke softly, 'I know what you are...' she whispered. Elsa then jumped down from the tree she was in with a mass amount of grace. When she hit the ground, Elsa walked behind the young girl and whispered in her ear. 'Say it.' She felt the girl shake and she felt a heat run through her entire body that settled in her belly.

Elsa was aching to hear this girl tell her what she was. She wanted her to know without having to tell her directly. Elsa knew it was against the rules to involve humans into their world but she could see that this girl would be a big part of her immortal life in the years to come. Her fingers twitched to touch the girl and just as she was about to reach for her, she spoke again. 'A vampire...'

Elsa then shook herself out of the vision and touched Mary's shoulder. She smiled and said "Don't worry mary, we'll be able to return here someday." Mary smiled back at the young girl and hugged her tightly. When she looked over at Steve she knew that he too saw the vision of her and the girl. He jesters her over to a small gathering of trees not far from the group. Steve put an arm around her shoulder and spoke quietly to her. "Listen Elsa, I know you don't want anyone hearing about the vision you had so I'm just going to tell you right now. Us as vampires need to be kept a secret. No mortal can know about us. For their own safety as well as our own. Regardless of the fact that we're our own coven, all vampires have a leader. They're called the Volturi. They're vampires that survive off of human blood. Bengamin himself was part of them but he left when he discovered he could sustain himself on animal blood."

Elsa looked at the boy intently, listening as he tells her what the law was. "The point is Elsa, if a mortal were to ever discover our race, it would give them leave to destroy anyone who would be a threat to us." Elsa thought about this for quite some time but she saw the logic in this. She nodded and promised her new brother that she would try to keep this secret to herself. No mortal would know of her existence. No matter how much that mortal would mean to her. "Alright. No one will know." Steve nodded his head in thanks. He was grateful also when he read Elsa's thoughts making sure she was telling the truth. "Ok. Let's get back to the others."

Elsa and Steve walked back to the group of vampires noticing that the boy had left. "Alright gang", Bengamin said with a huff. "Looks like we're heading back to Alaska." Elsa looked at her new family confused. "What's in Alaska?" She asked. Elsa gasped as she felt herself being picked up from the ground and was put on a set of broad shoulders. "Why there's a family of vampires just like us. Don't worry Elsa, we'll have tons of fun where we're going." The pixie girl smiled and giggled looking very much toward the future. The vision of the mortal girl with the heart shaped face would have to wait for another day.

Still Elsa had one question that needed an answer. "Who were those people Benjamin?" She asked high above on Alex's shoulders. Benjamin rubbed his brow and sighed. "Those boys my dear Elsa, are known as the Quileute's. They are a race of shape-shifters that have the ability to change into a large wolf when they feel intimidated by our race. Their race and ours happen to be mortal enemies but when we came across them so much in our past, we've formed a treaty with them."

Elsa stared at her adopted father intently listening to him as he spoke. "If we don't venture onto their lands or change any mortal here in Forks, they don't bother us." Elsa nodded in understanding. "However, when time moves on and we don't age like the humans do, they remind us of that fact and we move on to either another territory or we go back to Alaska where our old friends the Denali clan lives." Elsa jumped off of Alex's shoulders and walked into the clearing. She turned her head back to Benjamin and her new family and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Last one there is a rotten egg." She smiled and ran off into the distance the Vadoll's not too far behind her.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6: Visions

Over the years of being a vampire, Elsa had more visions than she would like. At first it seemed normal considering that she was a newborn and her abilities were growing, however over the years of living in Alaska, hunting the wildlife and making friends with the Denali clan, the visions seemed to grow. Grow in quantity and in detail. It started with her and the heart shaped face girl in the forest.

After almost a century of living in Alaska, Elsa began having more visions about the girl. More and more of them began to scare her in their detail. She began having visions of this girl from the day she was born to the time she was in high school.

One vision that really scared Elsa was one where the girl was standing in a parking lot standing by her truck. It was winter and she was standing on the tarmac very content with her headphones plugged in her ears searching for her keys on the hood of the vehicle. Her friend known as Tyler says his goodbyes to his friends, goes to his van and starts it up. Just as he was about to peel out of the high school parking lot, the tires began to skid and slip all over the ground and it was suddenly out of control. The girl finds her keys and turns around only to see the massive van coming towards at full speed. She screams and closes her eyes tightly waiting for the killing blow. That's when the vision ends and Elsa is left with no hints as to the girl's fate.

These visions gave Elsa a sense of fear and insecurity. Thank god Mathew was there with his gift of empathy to send her a wave of calm to keep her from going insane, and also for the fact that Steve was somehow absent when these visions occurred.

It had been many years since Elsa made her promise to Steve but he always found ways to remind her of that day. Telepathic communication being the number one. Often when Elsa saw a vision of the heart shaped girl, Steve would read her thoughts seeing the vision for himself and would tell her, 'Elsa.' The girl would often huff and glare at her brother telling him that she always remembered. There wasn't a day where she forgot her promise. Thinking of the Volturi hurting the girl in any way kept her thoughts at bay most of the time. Elsa shuddered to think of what could happen.

The Vandoll's had told her of the council of vampires and their abilities. Their leader a vampire known as Aro had an ability similar to Elsas, only he had to touch the person to look into their minds. The one that scared her the most was a little vampire girl known as Jane. Jane had the ability to cause physical harm to anyone with just a thought. A chill ran through the girl as she thought of the council interfering with her families' affairs. Elsa never had the pleasure of meeting the council herself but the others in her family had and they seemed to have a mutual respect as well as fear for them.

Night after night, day after day, the same vision of this girl invaded Elsa's thoughts. Everyone was filled with her face but her name was still a mystery to her. It was like fate had a plan for Elsa where this girl was concerned. Only when the time came would she learn her name. That heart shaped face, bright Blue eyes and bright smile would haunt her every thought. Elsa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. The little vampire had a feeling, when she first saw the girl, that it would be a long time before she would even be born and even longer before they would even meet, and that all depended on if her family would move back to Washington State.

Elsa soon learned that her visions were based on the decisions people made and it wasn't necessarily fixed by time. Elsa loved living in Alaska with her family and the Denali but for some reason she missed the trees and wildlife in Forks. She missed the smell of redwood trees surrounding her, even though she had been there for a matter of five minutes. She often drew the trees of the forest in Washington, she drew the area in which she met the Vandoll's. The first of many happy days in her immortal life.

Drawing was one of Elsa's outlets. Along with dancing and hunting with Clair and Mary. They were the sisters that she never had. She had a little sister named Katie but that part of her life was behind her now. Elsa prayed for her every night but she knew that searching for her would be pointless. Seeing as how she most likely would've died from old age. Something that Elsa never had to worry about. Mary and Clair had been there for her when everything got to be too much. Clair was very much like Mary in the sense of beauty. She was Steves mate and at first the bronze haired boy tried to fight it but he soon found that he wouldn't be able to resist her charms forever.

Elsa laughed as she remembered the marriage ceremony the two had not long after they arrived in Alaska. They were both so head over heels for each other by this time that it would be stupid to wait any longer. Clair looked beautiful in her white dress as her father walked her down the aisle. Elsa stood with her at the alter and tears welled up in the girls eyes as both of them expressed their love for each other. She hoped that she would be able to find her mate whether it be man or woman fairly soon. Although no one expressed an interest in her, Elsa proved to be a very patient woman. For some odd reason though when she thought of a suitable mate for herself, her thoughts would always venture towards the girl from her visions.

She wanted to know everything about the girl; what her favorite hobby was, the company she kept, she wanted to know what her parents were like. Elsa wanted to know so many things about her. Of course she had many visions of the girl, ones where she was laughing, where she was crying, ones where she was sitting by herself at the lunch table and ones where she was talking with her friends.

One such vision had the girl sitting with her friends. They looked to be in high school in this vision but she couldn't be sure. Elsa could see the girl through the blinds and walked toward the door that led into the cafeteria. She walked into the large room with Mary on one side and Clair on the other. Alex and Steve were following closely behind. The bronze haired boy looked over to the girl and kind of gave her a glare. 'Hey Angela, who are they?' She asked her friend with long dark hair and glasses. The girl known as Angela set her half eaten apple down on the tray and answered her question. 'Oh those are the Vandoll's. They moved here not long before you did. They're all adopted by a young doctor and his wife. Their dad works over in the small hospital here in Forks.'

When Elsa looked over at the girl from her table, she smiled and stared at her for a moment and turned back to what Clair was talking about.

That's when the vision ended and that's when Elsa knew that she and her family would be returning to the small town of Forks Washington. Of course she smiled at the thought but she was a little on edge at the thought of meeting the girl that haunted her thoughts and her visions. Elsa knew she would, there was no debate about that. The only issue that had her on edge was when.

Not a second later a slight wave a calm flowed into Elsa's body. She smiled and looked to the door of her room and said, "You can come in Mathew." She chuckled. The blond haired empath walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Of course vampires didn't need to sleep, the whole bed thing was to both keep up appearances and just to stay relaxed. They were cold hard creatures of the night but that didn't mean they couldn't relax. "You doin ok darlin? I can feel how tense you are from downstairs. What's troublin you?" Elsa just smiled and said, "Nothing's wrong Matt, I promise". She sounded convincing enough and if it weren't for the drawing in Elsa's lap, Mathew would've believed her.

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow and asked, "Does it have anything to do with her?" He pointed to the face of a girl drawn on a piece of canvas. Elsa gasped as she realized she had the drawing of her dream girl in her lap. It was the one from her latest vision. She was wearing a green and white shirt looking over her shoulder at the group in the lunch room. Elsa got up off of the bed in a flash to discard the drawing far away into her closet.

"Who is she Elsa?" Mathew asked concerned. Elsa seemed to feel like this all the time. Ever since Steve and Clair's wedding she'd been feeling very on edge. It was taking its toll on the entire family. He wondered if this girl was the reason for the way his sister was feeling.

Elsa ducked her head in embarrassment. "I don't know who she is yet. I keep having visions of her but I never hear her name." Mathew rested his chin on his fist and wondered, "What are these visions about Elsa?" The girl rubbed the back of her neck to relieve some of the tension and when she felt a familiar wave of calm settle or her, she smiled. "It's weird. One vision is where she asks about us at the local high school it seems and the other is when she's about to be impaled by a black van. I just don't know what these visions have to do with anything."

Elsa sighed and plopped back down on her bed next to her brother. "I want to meet her. I feel this pull to her that's really strong, but I fear the future and I fear what she might ask." Mathew nodded in understanding. "I understand that darlin and I appreciate your concern for the family, but you've been alone for so long. It's been almost a century since you came to us alone in nothin but your pajamas."

Elsa was sure that if she had the ability to blush she would be crimson red right now. "Now that's a memory I would really like to forget." The boy chuckled and gave his apologies.

Elsa heard two sets of footprints running up the stairs and she instantly knew who the two people were. One beautiful blonde girl ran in followed closely by another. "Hey Mary," she said as her sister came and sat on the windowsill. The other blonde came and tackled the pixie to the bed. "Oh jeeze, Clair. I may not need to breathe but give a girl warning next time." She laughed as Steves mate got up off of her.

Clair laughed and said "This coming from the girl who can see the future. What are you guys talking about?" Elsa and Mathew just looked at each other for a moment and that's when the empath decided to speak up. "It's your decision to tell them Elsa. Not mine." He stood, smiled and kissed the pixie on her forehead. "The only thing I can tell ya darlin is just follow your heart. It may not beat anymore but that doesn't mean it doesn't work."

With that Mathew left the room to go find Alex and challenge him to a game of Dead or Alive. "Tell us what pixie?" Mary asked Elsa when it was clear to speak. The blond was right along with her husband in giving that Elsa's nickname.

Elsa got up off of the bed to retrieve her picture from the closet. She held the side that was drawn on toward her and ducked her head. 'Do I really wanna tell them?' She asked herself. Elsa thought about this for a while and she almost smacked herself in the forehead. 'Of course I do. These are my best friends for Christ sake.' It didn't make her feel any better but she needed to tell them. She didn't want to keep her sisters in the dark about her visions.

Elsa turned the picture around revealing the girls heart shaped face peeking over her shoulder. "Who's that Elsa?" Clair asked pointing at the canvas. "Yeah who is it? It's not a good angle but she's very pretty." Elsa smiled as Mary commented her vision girl's beauty. She nodded in agreement and said, "I don't know who the girl is but she's been in almost every single one of my visions lately. Ever since you and Steve got married, Clair."

Mary's and Clair's eyebrows scrunched together as they heard this. "That's odd." Mary commented. Clair thought about this for a while and then came up with the most logical explanation. "Maybe she's your mate Elsa." Elsa's and Mary's eyes widened at the thought.

Of course, Elsa didn't care who her mate was-male or female-but a HUMAN girl? That would definitely complicate things, but it would also make a lot of sense. Why else would this girl haunt every vision she had since the wedding that took place only a few months ago? It was still scary because she didn't have any further visions of the girl so there was no real way to tell.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders and said, "Maybe you're right Clair. I don't wanna jump to any conclusions just yet though." The girls nodded and continued to ask questions. Questions like 'How old is she, what's her name, and what's she like' spewed out of their mouths like the local gossip. It made Elsa chuckle thinking of her sisters as the local high school gossip girls. The persona kind of fit them if you didn't know them but the two blondes were far from it. They never gossiped but they were full of questions. Elsa had to hold up both hands and yell, "HEY! Chill out guys." Mary went quiet but Clair still had something to say. "Oh c'mon Elsa we wanna know what the skinny is on this girl. If we can't get it one way..." she held up her hands and curled her fingers in a tickling motion. "We'll get it another way." Mary smiled and laughed as Clair pounced on her sister and started tickling her sides and feet mercilessly.

Elsa couldn't stop laughing as Clair tickled her sides. "Stop!" Elsa yelled between laughs. "Stop Clair please! I can't take much more!" tears began to well up in her eyes as the tickling and the laughter continued. "Alright I'll tell you everything I know ok? I-I swear!" The blonde finally released her hold on the pixie and went to stand next to Mary waiting for Elsa to speak. Elsa took a couple of unneeded breaths before speaking. "Ok look guys, the only thing I know is that I'll meet her soon. I had one other vision of her before we even came here."

The two nodded in response and Elsa continued. "Her and I were both standing in the forest over near Forks and she knew what we were." Mary was about to speak up but Elsa held up her hand to quiet her. "To answer your question Mary, no I didn't tell her. Or rather I won't tell her. I already made that promise to Steve when I first met you. It was very odd because she didn't seem at all afraid of what I was." All three girls thought about this for a long time. Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice calling out to them. "Hey guys, c'mon down here! We got something to tell ya!"

Elsa smiled as she looked over to Mary. "As much as I love the boulder Mary, he has the worst timing." Clair nodded in agreement as she and the pixie headed out of the room. Mary followed closely behind and said, " What? It's not my fault my husband acts like a 5 year old in an 19 year olds body." The girls laughed as they headed down the stairs to the family meeting


End file.
